Getting to say we're a family
by FanWriter02
Summary: Sequel to Getting to finally say yes. "Astrid what is it? Is someone attacking? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Is someone else hurt? WHAT HAPPENED?" "WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" Hiccup and Astrid's baby is born... the new member of the Haddock family. Rated K. No swearing. Hiccstrid.


**Another one-shot. All I'm gonna say. XD**

Astrid walked out of Gothi's hut, a dazed look on her face. She closed the door behind her, still staring off into the sky dreamily. Stormfly stepped forward, nudging Astrid's arm wondering if Gothi had given bad news.

Astrid hadn't been feeling well the past few days, as in nauseous, dizzy, and just all around sick. Hiccup had insisted she go to Gothi's to find out if it was anything serious, and she had finally given in and gone.

Hiccup and Astrid had been married for almost three months now and it had been four months since the battle with Drago. Everything was back to normal- well accept for now Astrid was no longer a Hofferson, but a Haddock. It was by far the greatest thing that had happened to her… being Hiccup's wife at last. It had definitely taken him long enough to propose.

But now Astrid stood dazedly staring off into space. Gothi had said it was for sure. No doubt about it.

She and Hiccup were going to be parents.

The realization crashed on top of her in one swift moment. She snapped out of her stupor, and let out a loud joyful shout. She launched at her dragon, tears of joy streaming down her face as she clung to the poor Nadders neck. The dragon tensed, but relaxed when she heard Astrid laugh. Human's had strange ways of showing their joy. Strange ways.

Astrid said loudly and happily, "Oh Stormfly! I'm SO HAPPY! A baby… oh my gosh… I'm going to be a mother." She stepped back releasing Stormfly. She lifted her hand to wipe away her tears. "Hiccup's going to be a father… OH MY GOSH HICCUP!"

Stormfly jumped in surprise at the sudden shout. Astrid hastily climbed aboard her dragon, "Stormfly! Find Hiccup!" the dragon squawked in reply before jumping off the platform, gliding over the village.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out, trying not to sound to frantic. She needed to find him. She needed to tell him the news before she burst.

"HICCUP!"

Valka and Cloudjumper were suddenly flying alongside her and Stormfly, her face creased in worry.

"Astrid, what's wrong? Have you been… crying?"

Astrid laughed giddily. "I need to find Hiccup! I have wonderful news for him."

Valka looked puzzled, "Wonderful news?"

Astrid nodded, her smile widening. "You're going to be a grandmother."

Valka's eyes went wide, and she froze. "Grandmother?"

Astrid laughed again, "YES!"

"Oh… oh my." Valka whispered. Astrid was startled when she realized a tear had slipped down the older woman's cheek. It dawned on her… Valka was probably thinking of Stoick. When Valka had Stoick that she was expecting a child… Hiccup. And now, Stoick wasn't there to see his grandchild.

Astrid quieted a bit as Valka did the same. But her joy was too large to let the sadness take over.

Valka turned to Astrid, a smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." She paused, laughing joyfully. "Hiccup's going to be ecstatic when he finds out… oh HICCUP!" she seemed to realize that the father-to-be still didn't know about the news. She turned to Astrid, waving her arms frantically. "Hiccup's at the forge, helping Gobber. Go… hurry. You look like you're going to explode and tell the whole world the news If you don't tell him soon." But Astrid was already, gone, zooming down towards Gobber's forge.

Astrid jumped off Stormfly before the dragon even touched the ground. She landed heavily, stumbling towards the door in her haste.

"HICCUP!" she shouted charging inside the building. Hiccup was bending over a hot metal object that glowed red, fresh from the coals of the fire. The young chief whirled around, nearly dropping the heavy tong like scissors onto his foot.

"Astrid! What's wrong?" Hiccup rushed over to her, his hand hanging onto her arm frantically.

Astrid paused, trying to catch her breath. "Hiccup… I've got news…." She gasped, still trying to catch her breath. She was so excited it was difficult to speak. All this added up equaled her gasping and wheezing for breath in her excitement and still shock.

Valka had stepped into the doorway, unnoticed by Astrid or the panicking Hiccup. She motioned to Gobber to come, which he did without hesitation. He wanted an answer as to why the mighty Astrid Hoffer- ahem excuse me, Haddock- was acting like she was.

Hiccup took hold of both Astrid's arms, "Astrid what is it? Is someone attacking? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Is someone else hurt? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Astrid giggled as she wheezed in excitement. "WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" she shrieked joyfully.

Hiccup's expression blanked, and his eyebrows were almost lost in his hair and his jaw dropped. He blinked… then again. He said nothing, just stared at her.

"What?" he croaked. His grip had loosened on her arms, and she laughed as he pushed them off, taking his hands in hers.

"A baby, Hiccup! That's why I've been so sick the last few days… a baby." She laughed again, then stopped. She looked at his still responding face. "Hiccup? Are… are you… happy?"

Hiccup suddenly picked her up, swinging her around and around as he laughed boisterously and almost giddily. "HAPPY? I'M BEYOND HAPPY! I'M… I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN HOW HAPPY I AM!"

Astrid laughed in relief and joy. Hiccup stopped swinging her about, and set her gently back onto her feet. Then he wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder. She hugged him back, the two holding each other as they rocked back in forth in happiness.

"Oh, Astrid…" Hiccup whispered. "I… I'm going to be a father…"

Astrid smiled softly to herself. Hiccup sounded so bewildered it was almost comical. "Yes. And you'll make a great one at that." She added. Hiccup pulled away, looking into her eyes lovingly. He then leaned forward and kissed her softy, and Astrid smiled.

…

Astrid blinked her eyes open, seeing how bright it was out. Last she remembered it was still dark out from early morning. It must be day now.

She blinked and heard a little meowing sound come from close to her ear. She gasped and looked down, surprised to see a little face peaking up at her. Her child. The newborn Haddock baby was lying, all bundled up in soft woven cloths and rabbit fur, beside her on the bed. She smiled softly as she picked up the little bundle of joy into her arms, bringing the baby close to her chest, cuddling it close. The baby's eyes were closed, and was sleeping soundly with little baby coo's that sounded somewhat like those Toothless made at times. Astrid laughed softly, touching the baby's face. She pushed the cloth off the baby's head, and grinned when she saw the mop of auburn hair.

Valka stood up from her chair, smiling when she noticed her daughter-in-law was now awake. "It's a boy, Astrid." She said softly, her voice filled with emotions.

Astrid looked up at Valka, her face calm and filled with joy, "A boy?" she paused "How long was I asleep? Has Hiccup been in yet?"

"Only an hour. Hiccup's been going berserk the entire time, but I insisted he wait until you woke up to see you and the baby. He's downstairs now, pacing a nice worn path in the floor." Valka laughed softly. "I'm going to go get him before he breaks the door down."

Once Valka left, Astrid returned her gaze back on the baby boy in her arms. The baby had somehow found his little thumb, and was sucking it loudly. She laughed softly, waiting for Hiccup to arrive. Oh, she couldn't wait to see his reaction. Especially to the boy's red hair.

The door swung open, and Hiccup was suddenly there. He stood in the doorway, his eyes searching Astrid's face for answers. When his eyes landed on the bundle in her arms, he froze in place, just staring.

Astrid laughed, "Come on Hiccup and see your son."

Hiccup stepped forward timidly, gently shutting the door behind him. "A-a boy?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Astrid nodded emphatically, fixing her gaze back on her son's face. Hiccup came to the bed, kneeling on the floor beside it. She scooted carefully and slowly closer to him, then leveled her arms so that Hiccup could see the baby's face beneath all the wraps.

Hiccup's eyes widened even more- if that was possible. He placed his arm around Astrid's shoulder, hugging her close to him. Then he reached out a finger and placed it into the baby's tiny hand. The baby tightened its hold on it, and Hiccup laughed softly in happiness.

"He's beautiful- perfect." The new father said quietly. He turned to look at Astrid. "You name him yet?"

Astrid laughed. "No, but I'm not leaving it to you and Toothless. Toothless will probably end up naming him nose-licker or something."

Hiccup chuckled again. "Well… what should _we_ call him then?

Astrid looked back at the baby, "Stoick. Stoick Haddock II."

Hiccup gave a little gasp, "Astrid… what about Finn… after your uncle-"

Astrid shook her head. "No. he's definitely a Stoick. Look," she pushed the little hood back again, revealing the auburn hair. "He favor's you. Look at that red hair." Hiccup removed his finger from the baby's hand and touched the soft baby locks.

Then he pressed a kiss to Astrid's head, whispering softly, "Thank you, Astrid. Stoick. Little Stoick." Hiccup smiled, resting his head against Astrid's.

Astrid leaned against him, happy that everything went well. Their baby was small, but healthy, and she was sure he'd grow up to be strong- like his father and grandfather before him.

They were a family. Valka, Hiccup, Astrid, and the newest member… baby Stoick.

 **I hope you all liked this. Would you like another sequel to follow this one? If so leave a suggestion in the reviews… they are greatly appreciated!**

 **Again, I have to keep all my stories rated K, so yep. Same thing with all the reviews. PLEASE KEEP THEM RATED K. MY STORIES ARE MEANT FOR YOUNG READERS AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING THAT SURPASSES K RATING.**

 **Thanks, everyone! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **This was requested by:**

 **HIccstridlover13- Thanks for the suggestion! :D**

 **Ta ta… see you later!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
